


The Will of the Force

by MBlair



Series: Star Wars Assorted Stories [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Light of the Jedi (book), Star Wars: The High Republic
Genre: Drabble, Gen, SPOILERS FOR LIGHT OF THE JEDI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/pseuds/MBlair
Summary: SPOILERS FOR LIGHT OF THE JEDIIn the light of a new day, Bell finds his true purpose.
Relationships: Loden Greatstorm & Bell Zettifar
Series: Star Wars Assorted Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Star Wars Multishippers





	The Will of the Force

**Author's Note:**

> The first of hopefully many drabbles and fics on the High Republic series, either books or comics. It's caught my attention and kept it, so I'm looking forward to seeing what comes next.

The Force required as much from its followers as it gave, no more and no less. No less but the greatest measure of devotion one could provide, the greatest strength, the greatest courage, but it provided all they lacked. From the youngest initiate to the oldest Master, each understood that if there was a will…the Force would provide. And if there was one thing Bell knew in his bones, it was that his master was out there somehow. Alive and well, ready to fight back.

It was Bell’s duty now to do the same. He would bring his master home. 

“Don’t worry, Master. I’m coming to bring you home.”


End file.
